


Going Nuts

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Unable to go out, Peter is getting a bit starved for distraction and interaction. Or just being able to do things with Aro. Yes they’d watched tv in the past but most of it was news, documentaries, but even with how long they’d been together, Peter hasn’t been able to get  him to watch pop cultural films. Now, that he is so bored and feeling a bit lonley, now might be the time to break out the lap top and get some comfort.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Going Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be longer, but I wanted to write something small and sweet. A lose sequel to Aro's Cure for Peter's Boredom.

“Why don’t you ever watch movies? Tv? I mean, more than just stocks, news, and documentaries? Seriously! There are so many great things you could be watching and you never do! You haven’t even seen Ghostbusters!”

Aro listened to Peter’s ranting with a smile, placing his book to the side, “I like to watch opera and Shakespeare when they have recordings of performances. I happen to prefer reading however.”

“But you’re missing out! There are so many pop cultural things that matter. That you’ve never seen. Jurassic Park, Ghostbusters, Goonies.” Peter ran a hand through his hair.

In truth, with his movements limited to inside of the mansion and the underground tunnels due to the quarantine, Peter was going stir crazy. Not that he was a particularly social person to begin with, but he did like going out every now and again. He used to go to bars, clubs, walks, and just having those brief interactions with people were enough. Even here in Italy, where most people didn’t speak English, he liked running down to the little grocer himself and miming to the elderly woman behind the counter when her broken English and his non-existent Italian collided and failed.

Most of his interactions now distilled into whenever Aro came back to their room. None of the other vampires were interested in talking to him and visa versa, And while he didn’t think that it would really affect him, the isolation did. Despite having no real relationship with Ginger, he did at least have her around when he lived in Vegas. Despite hopping from hotel to motel of various quality, he could call Charlie and he and Amy would sometimes snag lunch with him. But now that he’d moved to Volterra (only for a while he said and now was trapped for the foreseeable future) where he didn’t know the language or the people, and he wasn’t allowed to leave due to the quarantine, it was driving him nuts. 

Especially since Aro had poured all his booze down the drain two weeks ago. Well, not all of it, someone named Carlisle was on the phone with Aro the second night into Peter’s withdrawals and insisted that Peter couldn’t just _quit_ so he was now given little nippers to keep the shakes away but not enough to get him into a coma.

Not only that, he just did not have anything to do. Browse Ebay, watch tv, milk his nippers, and sometimes have sex. More often than not though, he wasn’t in the mood to do anything. He felt physically and emotionally drained all of the time. In part because of his forced to quit, in part that he and Aro weren’t really able to spend that much time together as Aro tended to work for long stretches of the day. Like a doctor with hours posted on the door, vampires would come to bitch at them about each other. 

And Peter was left to his lonesome. Not seeing anyone. Even though, logically, there were plenty of people around.

“Come on, we need to do something and we need to do something together. I’m going fucking nuts. Let’s watch movies together. There’s so much. Got a whole fuck ton of them on the computer. I’ve seen them yeah, but _you_ haven’t.”

Aro continued to listen with a small smile and with a playful, put upon noise, he rose from the armchair and said, “alright Peter, I confess, I am curious. And if it will make you happy...” Peter silenced him with a kiss. 

As Peter set up the laptop, changing into pajamas with a mumbled, “why do I even bother getting dressed anymore, should just keep the damn things on.” Aro climbed into bed. Tucking his shoes under the bed, removing his jacket.

“We need to get you some pajamas,” Peter said with a drink in his hand as he climbed in next to Aro (who took the laptop from him).

“Why would I need them?”

“So when I do this,” Peter snuggled close to him, resting his head on his chest as Aro laid back against the pillows, “your buttons don’t scratch the fuck out of my face.”

“My apologies dearest,” Aro had Peter sit up for a moment and in a supernatural flash, was in his white undershirt, “I will have to take your suggestion into consideration,” Peter laid his head back down and Aro’s fingers stroked through his hair.

“Alright, we’ll start with Ghostbusters, and we’ll work our way around from there.”

Peter clicked start on the film and Aro thought to himself how he’d been relatively neglectful to his love. Not intentionally, he had to work, but perhaps he would have to make room to indulge his darling more often. 


End file.
